


Through Thick and Thin

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fem!Frodo, FemBagginshield, Gen, Rule 63 ALL the characters, fem!Bilbo, fem!Company, fem!Thorin, fem!dori - Freeform, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori helps Bilbo deal with her grief. In return, Bilbo does the same.</p><p>Mostly canon compliant, full Rule 63 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin

Bilbo was surprised to hear the woman's familiar voice. She hadn't heard her walk up to her, which was surprising considering how noisy dwarves were.

"Bilbo," Dori said, placing her hand on Bilbo's shoulders, "do you ever wonder why I am not married? Why I treat my youngest sister as my own child?"

Bilbo shook her head. The truth was, she hadn't been able to think of anything but the end of the line of Durin, especially the end of Thorin.

"When Smaug came, I was a young dwarf." Dori laughed. "I know everyone just thinks that I'm an old coot, a few may even call me a hag, but back in my younger days I had plenty of admirers."

Bilbo had no idea where this conversation was going.

"I had my eye set on a pretty young dwarf woman named Erdir. How fine she was! Her hair was a rich brown and her eyes sapphire. I caught my eye on her and hers on mine. She was a designer of jewelry and well respected. We were near the end of our courtship and would have soon married had Smaug not arrived. My family, at the time only my parents, my sister Nori who was but a baby, and me. We made it to the Blue Mountains, but Erdir never even left the mountain." Dori wiped a tear away from the edge of her eyes. "My parents died and Nori ran off to thieve. I only had Ori for company, and I raised her well if I do say so myself." Dori sighed. "She reminded me, at least in looks, of Erdir. If she were still alive she'd love Ori, and I know that we would've raised her together."

"Dori," Bilbo said, finally able to speak, "that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Dori gave her a sad smile. "A lot of people have told me that. I'm sure people have said that you losing Thorin is terrible."

Bilbo nodded. "Sometimes I can pretend that she's not dead, but that doesn't really help. Oh Yavanna, why does Thorin have to be dead?" A wave of grief crashed over her again.

Dori patted her on the shoulder. "I promise that eventually you will learn to live with that fact. You'll find other things, other people, that need your help." She gave her that sad smile again. "I promise."

-

"Aunt Bilbo, someone is at the door!" Frodo yelled.

"Tell them that I'm coming!" Bilbo yelled back. She was sure that her adopted young cousin/niece could keep their guest entertained. With her luck it would end up being one of the Sackville-Bagginses.

"Our guest is a dwarf!" Frodo yelled. "They really want to see you!"

A dwarf? Bilbo shot up out of her study chair and hurried towards the door.

"Bilbo!" a silver haired dwarf said. She stood in the hallway, Frodo attached to her leg.

"Dori!" Bilbo said, then ran over and joined the hug. Frodo joined the group hug as well. "Oh, Dori, I'm so glad to see you!"

"The same for you, Bilbo." Dori released the hug, then picked up Frodo. "Now who is this little halfling?"

"My name is Frodo!"

"Well you're a cute little girl, Frodo!"

"I'm not cute; I'm brave! When I grow up I'm going to go on an adventure just like my aunt Bilbo!"

Dori laughed. "You are, are you?"

"Are you one of the dwarves who went and fought the dragon?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Another person knocked on the door. Dori grabbed it with Frodo still in her arms.

"Ori, I was wondering when you would get here. She wants to hear about our adventure."

Ori had grown herself a full beard since Bilbo had last seen her. She had a handful of books in her hands and a pack on her back.

"Let me help you with that!" Bilbo said. She grabbed the books from Ori's hands and let her put her backpack on the floor.

"Thank you very much, Bilbo." Ori said. "You can put my books down beside them if you'd please."

Bilbo did. When she looked back up, Dori and Ori were giving Frodo their undivided attention.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter, Bilbo." Ori said. She had managed to get Dori to give her Frodo to hug. Frodo was currently looking at her beard.

"She's my aunt!" Frodo said.

"Oh no!" Ori said. "We didn't intrude on a family moment, did we?"

Bilbo laughed. "I appreciate your concern, but she lives with me."

"Ah," Ori said. "Well, she's a sweet little girl."

"She reminds me of you when you were little." Dori said.

Ori flushed red. "You barely know her!"

Frodo giggled.

"Well come into the kitchen," Bilbo said. "We can't have you standing around in my hallway. There are cookies already baking in the oven and I'll start us a pot of tea."

Inside the kitchen, Frodo chattered away out her dreams of adventures, along with asking lots of questions about their adventures.

"And did you fight the dragon?"

"Thankfully no," Ori said. "Though I still wish that I could've put some dwarf iron up his jacksies."

"Ori, language!" Dori said.

Bilbo laughed. "It's fine."

Frodo asked questions all throughout tea. Eventually, Ori took her outside to explore the woods with her.

Dori and Bilbo were alone.

"You have a beautiful child. How did you get her?"

"Do you know why I motioned for you not to mention the Enchanted River?"

"Why?"

Bilbo sighed. "Her parents drowned six years ago. She still has nightmares about it." Bilbo took a sip of her tea, now only lukewarm. "She loves me, and I'm doing my best to raise her properly, though I don't think taking her on adventures counts as proper. Still, she had to see the Blue Mountains."

"You've visited the Blue Mountains?"

Bilbo nodded. "We went and visited Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and their families."

"How were they?"

"Ori never got to meet Bifur. When we got there we were too late. I made sure she never found out."

"I'm so sorry." Dori rubbed her forehead. "I hope that Ori doesn't mention what happened to Nori."

"Nori's dead?"

Dori frowned. "It's been a year and a half since she died. She stopped thieving and started stopping thieves. One decided to steal her life and put a knife straight through her neck."

"Yavanna, that's awful!" Bilbo walked over and hugged her friend.

"She died with a good purpose. She loved her job and wondered why she hadn't done it before."

Bilbo smiled. "At least she was happy."

Dori looked over her kitchen, never meeting her gaze. "I've missed you, old friend."

"The same for you, Dori."

"May I ask you something, Bilbo?"

Bilbo nodded.

"Did you never move to Erebor because of the end of the line of Durin?"

Bilbo took another sip of tea and nodded.

"Sometimes I wish that the group hadn't parted. It would've been nice if we'd had the chance to stay together." She put her hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "How are you dealing with Thorin's death?"

"I miss her. I miss her nieces. But you're right, I have other things, other people." Bilbo forced herself to not cry. "I'm scared that I'm an awful guardian to Frodo."

"Now why would you say that?" Dori asked. "She looks just fine to me. I'm sure in a few years she'll be tricking dragons."

Bilbo smiled. "You're right."

-

Dori's visits became less often, but her letters still arrived. When she did come, she stayed longer and longer. Sometimes Bilbo would even ask her if she wanted to come live with her and Frodo, but she'd always decline.

Most of the time Ori came with her, but eventually Dori came alone.

"She went on a new adventure to Moria with Balin and her group. I think that Oin went as well." She chuckled and shook her head. "I miss her, but she sends me letters. She loves the place."

"That's great. Has she sent any drawings?"

"Yes, many. Would you like to see some?"

"That would be wonderful, Dori!"

-

Dori came to Rivendell one day and didn't make one negative comment about the elves.

-

Frodo burst down crying when she and the fellowship left Moria. Gimli was the only one brave enough to ask her why.

-

Bilbo learned about Ori's demise before Dori did.

-

Dori had always feared Ori mourning over her death. Perhaps it was a blessing from Mahal that she never had to experience that.

-

"Want to go on one last adventure?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm sorry," Dori said. "I only came to see you off."

"I'm sure that I can convince Elrond to let you come." She frowned. "I want to have another member of the company to come with me."

"I'm sorry." Dori frowned. "I want to see my sisters again. I shall wait for when Mahal is in need of me."

Bilbo nodded. "I will respect your wishes."

"Goodbye, Bilbo," Dori said. She squeezed her hand. "I know that you are in doubt, but I believe that we will meet again." She gave her friend a small, sad smile. "I promise."


End file.
